Playtime Playmates
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: When a little dip in the pool becomes more than a little dip in the pool


Pepper sat on her couch watching a bit of television, her Vaporeon; Vapers was laid across her lap as she lazily flipped through channels before she set the remote to the side of her couch and let out a huge sigh. She was bored on this day, all her friends were away on trips or on their journeys with their Pokemon while she, who would have loved to start her adventure was stuck at home, but she wasn't complaining her brother was tired of being alone so she volunteered to live with him and his Pokemon named Drake who was a Haunter.

"Vaps, I'm so bored. What do you want to do today?" Pepper asked her companion.

Vapers looked up at his beautiful trainer and then looked out the sliding glass door toward the pool outside. Her brother had built it a while back for relaxing and exercise, but sadly he was gone most of the days with his new girlfriend or hussy as Drake liked to call her. Drake didn't like the female one bit and the girls Pokemon were even worse according to him. Vaper let out soft yip and cocked his head to the door. Pepper looked in his line of direction to the pool outside. That seemed like an excellent idea she hadn't gone swimming in months and to her sounded like a way better way to cure both their boredom.

"Alright, let me go get changed into my bathing suit you go ahead and go to the pool" Pepper said rising from the couch.

Vapers nodded and quickly went to the glass door, stood on his hind legs, unlocked the door and went outside awaiting for his owner to come out in her bathing suit. As Vapers awaited for his owner to come out, the other owner had come in through the gate from their fence. He looked tired and worn out until his eyes went toward Vapers who seemed a bit confused at the scene.

"Hey Vapers, I need you to watch this guy for me. Think you can do that my friend?" He asked Vapers.

Vapers nodded, surely the Pokemon in the ball wasn't that bad. The brother pressed the center of the poke ball and released the Pokemon from inside and the Pokemon in question was a Golduck a male Golduck at that. Vapers cocked his head to the side studying the water fowl who had its arms crossed in a cocky stance.

"Thanks again Vapers, I'll be home sometime soon, Golduck you behave yourself and make no trouble for my sister" the brother said.

Golduck waved him off and leaned against the wall, but before the brother completely disappeared. Pepper came outside dressed in her pink and blue two piece that really showed off her chest and ass. The Golduck gave the girl a once over smirking and Vapers growled at the water fowl.

"Jordan, when did you get here?" Pepper asked.

"Couple of minutes ago, but i can't stay. Meet the new addition of our little family" Jordan said.

Pepper looked at the "new addition" and smiled. Golduck's were hard to come by let alone they let them catch you, they were prideful creatures after all.

"Have you named him yet?" Pepper asked.

"No" Jordan responded.

Pepper nodded she knew the perfect name for him with that cocky stance. Jordan looked at his watch and flinched at the time, his girlfriend was gonna be so mad at him.

"Look Pepper I gotta go for now, I'll see ya in a couple of day okay" Jordan said.

And like that he left his out the fence, back toward his demanding girlfriend. Pepper sighed, really she tried over and over to get her brother away from that female but he really never listened to her at all so after a while she gave up. Turning back toward Vapers and the newcomer she gave them both a smile.

"Alright, lets not this ruin our day of fun Vapers; Jacob your more than welcome to join in" Pepper said.

The Golduck, Jacob nodded before he dived into the pool like the graceful water fowl he was, lazily swimming about. Vapers was laying under neath the hood of an umbrella.

"shit, forgot my towel be right back boys" Pepper said and quickly went back into the house.

While she was gone Jacob rose from the water and gave a little squirt of water at Vapers who looked at him slightly annoyed.

"What the fuck do you want?" Vapers asked.

The Golduck grinned.

"you ever hit that?" Jacob asked.

Vapers snorted, of course he hadn't though he had thought about it multiple times especially fucking that sweet little mouth of hers.

"No, why do you care?" Vapers asked.

"Easy amigo, just wanted to know if you were willing to share" Jacob said.  
"Share?" Vapers asked.

"Yeah, look you have that look of wanting her and she's very easy on the eyes so I thought we'd just mate her" Jacob said.

Vapers went wide eyed. Did he dare risk it? It would compromised his friendship with his owner, but really he'd give anything to fuck that sweet warm mouth of hers.

"I'm in" Vapers said.

Jacob grinned.

"good now when she came back with her towel wait till she's at the edge of the pool and then push her in, then when she's in we can have our fun" Jacob explained.

Vapers nodded and went back to his little spot like nothing was the matter while Jacob swam about in his lazily nature. Pepper came back out with her towel and draped it over the chair.

"Looks like your having fun Jacob" Pepper said as she neared the water.

When she was near the edge of the pool without her knowing it Vapers ran up and pushed her into the pool. Pepper quickly came up for air and sputtered.

"Vapers, you mean little water pup! that was unfair" Pepper giggled and splashed Vapers.

As she was trying to get Vapers wet, unknowing to her Jacob was behind her and quickly untied her top letting it fall into the pool water. Finally when Pepper noticed it was too late. Jacob had his hands around her breasts massaging them. Pepper blushed trying to knock Jacob away from her, but he was bit stronger than she was.

"Nnn, J-Jacob s-stop this is wrong" She tried to say.

The pleasure was so overwhelming by just having her breast teased. Her eyes went to Vapers, maybe he could help her but that thought was quickly squashed when he came to her face and instantly shoved his cock in her mouth.

\- Naughty Things Ahead! You Have been Warned!-

Vapers was in heaven, His cock was fully into her mouth his tongue lolled out to the side of his mouth as she thrust his hips to shove his cock in and out of her mouth. Her lips sliding on and off his cock just made him want to go face and fuck her face harder. She was even moaning around his cock, thanks to Jacob who was now tweaking her dark pink nipples.  
His tongue sliding out to lick the back her neck as he tweaked her nipples Jacob rubbed himself against her little cavern, she was moaning even though it was muffled around the Vaperon's cock so he decided to step it up a little. Pulling away from her nipples he quickly dived under the pool water and slid her bottoms off before he began to finger her little hot flower. Pepper pulled away from Vapers cock panting and arching slightly.

"W-wait! Ah! Jacob s-stop!" Pepper moaned.

Her pussy was getting fingered and her whole body was on fire, this was the first time she thought about doing anything like this with her Pokemon, it was so wrong and so dirty but she loved ever second of it. She looked at her companion Vapers who cock was throbbing and pulsing it felt so good to suck on it. Another finger slipped into her hot cavern making her cry out that was until Vapers cock shoved itself back into her mouth and she moaned around it, this time her tongue wrapped around everywhere licking and caressing and finally bobbing her mouth on and off his delicious cock.  
Vapers arched his tail curled as he began to pump himself in and out of her mouth quicker and quicker. So good, he would come soon that was until she grabbed his hind quarters and shoved him all the way into her mouth and with that he came. His wet sweet liquid slid down her throat and she drank it all greedily. Vapers pulled away panting and spent he really didn't think he could go again until he heard her wanton moaning.

"So good! Jacob your so forceful!" Pepper moaned.

She was forced half way out the water her breast rubbing against the cement bouncing as she was lightly clawing to steady herself. Jacob was behind her, actually fucking her pussy his grin was so devious. He was so forceful with his thrust you could hear her pussy noises even through the water. Pepper watched as her companion was getting hard again.

"mmm, Ah V-Va Vapers, come to me you can play with me too" Pepper purred.

Vapers didn't have to be told twice he dove under the pool water and just like his partner entered his rod into her ass making her cry out in pleasure. Pepper had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure, both Vapers and Jacob were fucking her relentless panting and giving them all they had. Her ass and pussy were on fire, she couldn't hold it in any longer. With a loud cry she came onto Jacobs cock as they both flooded her with warmth.

-You may look The Naughty Times are Over-

Panting with Jacob and Vapers still connected inside her she was simply too sated and tired to even move, but she quickly removed herself from Jacobs cock and wiggled a bit letting Vapers know to get out of her ass. Vapers came out of her ass and quickly hopped into dry land. Pepper giggled.

"Vapers can you hand me my towel please" She asked nicely.

Vapers nodded quickly grabbing her towel and bring it over to her while Jacob being the nice guy for once lift her up while Vapers wrapped the towel around her. Her two piece was swimming in the pool by its lonesome.

"You guys are really bad for doing that to me, without my permission" Pepper said.

Vapers had his ears flat against his head as they were scolded but then heard her giggle.

"Don't worry about it though, I am not mad just warn me next time" Pepper said before going back into the house.

Jacob and Vapers looked at each other a grin on both their faces before they hopped out of the water and chased after their new playmate.


End file.
